


Dulcet Tones

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Moments of You and I [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Side Pairing:JiCheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: He bit his lip. “I don’t think I can stop myself from screaming,” he throatily said.Chuckling Jeonghan said, “He sleeps like a log. Scream my name baby.”With one more thrust Joshua did scream Jeonghan’s name.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Person A and C are roommates and live together. Person A and B (partners) did the do last night, and at breakfast the next morning, C randomly says “You guys have loud sex.” A and B’s reaction is up to the writer.
> 
> http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/154498061182/person-a-and-c-are-roommates-and-live-together

Joshua moaned into Jeonghan’s pillow. He dug his hands into the sheets as Jeonghan drove into him, hitting his prostate. He tried to keep his voice low since he knew Jeonghan had a roommate. A roommate that was one of their close friends. But Jeonghan was making it hard. His boyfriend knew where and how to make him feel good.

“Jeonghan,” he groaned. He let out a sharp yelp as Jeonghan answered with a well aimed thrust.

“Hmm,” he grunted, squeezing Joshua’s hips as he pounded that well-rounded ass.

Stifling another moan Joshua said, “Don’t go too hard— “he stopped talking as Jeonghan bit his neck.

“Why not?” Jeonghan mumbled as he licked the bite mark.

“Isn’t Seungcheol home?” Joshua could feel his orgasm build.

Jeonghan kept pulling in and out. “Yea. Jihoon was too busy. What about it?”

He bit his lip. “I don’t think I can stop myself from screaming,” he throatily said.

Chuckling Jeonghan said, “He sleeps like a log. Scream my name baby.”

With one more thrust Joshua did scream Jeonghan’s name.

* * *

Stepping out of the shower Joshua toweled his hair off. The food they ordered should be here by now. Then the two of them could go out and do some shopping. He put on some of Jeonghan’s sweats and a shirt before leaving the room.

He walked into the kitchen kissing Jeonghan on the cheek as his boyfriend was unwrapping the delivery.

“Good morning Seungcheol,” Joshua greeted.

“Hey,” Seungcheol replied.

They all sat down at the table eating quietly except for the mild bantering between them.

What came next though nearly made Joshua choke on his noodles.

Scratching at his head lightly Seungcheol scrunched up his face. “You know,” he paused before nodding to himself, “You guys have loud sex.”

Joshua dropped his chopsticks. “What?” His voice came out strangled.

“You especially,” he said, pointing at Joshua. “Didn’t know you were a screamer.” Turning to Jeonghan, Seungcheol said, “Try to have some mercy on me would ya? I pay half the rent here. Don’t fuck your boyfriend hard enough to make him scream. I’m right next door.”

Jeonghan smirked. “No one told you to listen. You normally sleep like a log anyhow. Why weren’t you sleeping?”

“Some loud creaking noises woke me up,” he said dryly.

Joshua blushed like a ripe tomato.

Shrugging, Jeonghan said, “Oh well. I didn’t say shit when Jihoon fucked you hard enough to make you scream that one night.”

Seungcheol choked. Slamming his chopsticks down, a blush making its way to his face he defended himself, “We didn’t even know you were home! You knew I was!”

“Payback,” Jeonghan said. “And nothing’s wrong with Joshua’s lovely voice. It’s great. You should be grateful you even heard him.”

“I’m not grateful,” Joshua groaned, pushing at Jeonghan’s shoulder. “You asshole.” He whined, “Damn it Jeonghannie.”

“Your asshole though,” Jeonghan said before going back to his noodles, a clear smug tone to his voice.

Joshua shook his head, hiding his face much like Seungcheol was doing.  Stupid Jeonghan.

“You’re a shit friend some days,” Seungcheol groaned.


End file.
